Bakery Girl
by Nyarghh
Summary: READ POSTED BECAUSE I FOUND MY STORY PAPER! Roxas meets a girl named Kay Byaku working at a bakery store. Love spreads :DDDD RoxasxOC There's a side story for this that im working on :DD READ N REVIEW PLEASE LOL


**The Bakery Girl**

Summary: One day Roxas and Sora go to this bakery. Who did they meet? A well known breakdancer working there. The new friend's name is Kat Byaku. RoxasxOC

(*Authors Note*)

Kitty: Wewt! New story! xDDD

Matt: You got a lot on your plate. [My gey teacher's catchphrase o-o]

Kitty: I sadly do not own Kingdom hearts. But I own all the OC characters

Matt: you will meet them somewhere in the story :D

Kitty: o-o Go on with the story lol

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(*Start*) Chapter 1: Meeting Kat Byaku

*Roxas and Sora's house*

It was a boring day at Roxas' and Sora's place. Their mom was chopping up lettuce and tomato and their dad was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Finally Sora couldn't take it anymore.

"This is soooo boring!!!" he exclaimed. Their mom finished chopping the lettuce and tomato and went to the fridge.

"Then take a walk in the town." She suggested. Their dad looked up from the paper.

"I agree with your mom boys. There might be things you want to buy for school in the town." He said.

Roxas and Sora dug into their pockets and pulled out 5 dollars each.

"This is NOT going to last long in town." Roxas said. Sora agreed with him. Their mom looked at the cash in their hands.

"You're right boys. Honey, give them their weekly allowance." She told their dad. Their dad pulled out his wallet and handed them $10 dollars each.

Their mom snuck $10 to them without their dad seeing.

"Don't tell you dad." She whispered to them.

"Now you have enough to hang out in the city." She said.

"Don't waste all of your money in the city!" cried their dad as they raced out the door.

"You need some for school!" Roxas and Sora nodded.

"We'll be back for dinner!" Sora yelled as they turned the corner.

*In the City*

Roxas and Sora walked around the city looking for something to do. After 10 minutes they got tired and bored.

"I'm hungry!" whined Sora. Roxas groaned.

"Quit being a baby. I'm sure we'll find something to eat here." Roxas said to Sora.

"Where are we going Roxas?" asked Sora. Roxas just shrugged and kept walking.

As they turned another corner the smell of wonderful food filled their nostrils.

"Man…that smells really good…" said Sora as he started drooling. Roxas nodded and looked around trying to find the source of the smell.

He spotted a bakery called 'Delightful Sweets'10 meters away. He nudged Sora and pointed to the bakery.

"I think it's coming from there." He told Sora, but Sora was already heading to the bakery.

"_I'm being ignored like always…" _thought Roxas and she ran the catch up with Sora.

When they went into the bakery the same delicious smell filled their nostrils. A little girl in a maid's uniform came bouncing up to them. She looked no more than 8.

"Hello and welcome to the Delightful Sweets Bakery. Table for two?" she asked while holding up 3 fingers.

Roxas and Sora nodded and the girl led them to the table on the window side.

"My name is Shizuki Byaku! Please looked at these menus while I get my sister over here." She said happily while handing them menus and then bouncing off into the Kitchen. Roxas looked at Sora.

"This must be one of those family bakeries." He said. Sora agreed. Then they looked at their menus.

5 minutes later Roxas and Sora heard a loud crash and a new voice.

"Shizuki! Look at the mess you made." said the voice.

"Sorry! It'll clean it up! But Kat, can you served the people sitting at table number 4?" asked Shizuki. Roxas and Sora imagined her holding up 5 fingers.

"Why can't you? Besides… I'm cooking!" said Kat.

"But boys have cooties!" whined Shizuki. Roxas and Sora sweat dropped.

5 more minutes later a girl about their age came out.

"_Must be Kat." _Though Roxas and Sora. Shizuki also came bouncing out but only to get a broom and trashcan. Kat grabbed the waiter serving a near by table.

"Ryuu nii-san! Could you please take care of the cooking for just a little?" pleaded Kat. Roxas and Sora heard the boy sigh. "If you are going to go breakdance with some of friends, then no." he said and with that he walked off.

Kat grabbed him again by the sleeve and spun him around. "No it's not that! It's code Shizuki Cooties." She said. Ryuu groaned.

"That girl needs to grow up! But why didn't she ask me to help here?" Ryuu asked.

Shizuki came bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Cause I like Kat nee-chan better." She said happily. Ryuu looked hurt.

"Nobody appreciates me!" he cried dramatically. Then a tall middle aged waitress [So mean! I'm not middle aged!] looked up from the table she was serving.

"Don't worry sweetie! Everyone loves you!" she said.

Everyone in the bakery looked up from their food and gave a small nod except Roxas and Sora who didn't know what was happening.

"_That must be their mom." _they thought. Ryuu seemed to cheer up instantly and went into the kitchen.

Kat looked from the kitchen to her mom.

"Thank you big brother! Luv ya!" she called to the kitchen and with that she walked up to Roxas and Sora while Shizuki went to serve the people that Ryuu was attending.

When she got to their table she apologized for her sister's actions.

"She's a handful. Sorry if she offended you." She apologized, bowing.

"It's okay." said Roxas. Sora nodded. Then she remembered something.

"Oh yea! My name is Kat Byaku. Head chef of this friendly little bakery and I will be happy to take your order."

Then suddenly Sora jumped up from his seat and pointed at Kat.

"You Kat Byaku! The #1 Breakdancer in all of Japan!" he exclaimed. Kat laughed.

"That's me." she said waving.

Roxas looked at Sora.

"Dude you know her?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"All dancers have heard of Kat Byaku. She's like a living legend!" he exclaimed waving his arms around trying to prove his point. Roxas laughed.

"You can't dance!" he said laughing at Sora. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right. But Riku told me about her." he said. Roxas almost fell out of his chair.

"RIKU CAN DANCE!?" he exclaimed. Sora nodded. Roxas hung his head in defeat.

"Great. He's better then I thought." He mumbled.

Kat cleared her throat.

"So what would you guys like to order?" she asked taking a notepad out of her baggy cargos. Roxas looked at the menu.

"Well do have any recommendations?" he asked. Kat tapped her noggin.

"Hmmm… I would recommend… The Delight Bun filled with chocolate goodness, and the Tropical Milk. It only cost $2.80." she said.

Roxas thought about it. "Then I would like a Delight Bun and Tropical Milk." He decided. Kat jotted down his order.

Next she looked at Sora and waited for his answer.

"I would like the Heaven Drink. But what is a Cinilla Muffin?" he asked. Kat giggled.

"It's a muffin with the taste of Cinnamon and Vanilla." She said.

Sora started drooling again. Roxas slapped his forehead.

"Then I would like the Cinilla muffin." Sora said happily. Kat jotted down his order.

"I'll have them ready in 10 minutes." And with that she walked into the kitchen. Ryuu came out of the kitchen and serve his tables and Shizuki went to serve hers.

10 minutes of waiting later, Kat reappeared with their order. Their food smelled great. Roxas took a mouthful of the Delight Bun, and Sora took a mouthful of his Cinilla muffin. They then felt like they were floating in heaven. The taste was so original. They had never tasted anything like this. They were kind of sad when they finished it.

Next came their drink. Roxas saw a tea bag.

"Why is a tea bag doing in here?" he asked. Kat's mom came up to them.

"Our daughter is very special. This is her homemade teabag. When you taste it will take you to a special place. I'm thinking this little teabag will take you somewhere tropical." she said. Then she disappeared somewhere.

"_Probably to serve the other people." _thought Roxas. When he sipped his milk he felt like he was on a tropical island. When Sora sipped his drink and he was transported to Heaven once again. [Not literally btw xD]

After they finished eating they were very calm. They both agreed that this place was going to be their new hangout place. They paid for the food and the tip, and left the bakery.

When they got home they sat down for dinner and told their parents about the bakery. Their mom looked relived.

"Thank goodness it's still here!" she said. Roxas looked confused.

"What are you talking about mom?" asked Sora. Their dad looked up from his food.

"Some big company almost ran them out of business." He said.

"Me and your dad always went their for out dates. It's the only place where the atmosphere is almost customized into something you and your date would like." She said.

"You are talking about the food right?" asked Roxas. Their parents nodded.

"I really like the new head chef. She's a spunky and cheerful girl just about your age. She's the reason why the bakery is still here." said their mom. Roxas and Sora wanted to know more about Kat and the bakery but their parents shook their heads.

"It's not our place to tell you. You should ask Kat yourself." said their dad.

Their mom looked at the clock.

"Time for you boys to bathe, and go to bed." she said. Roxas and Sora were shooed upstairs where they took turns showering, went to their rooms, packed their school things, and went to sleep.

---To be Continued---

Kitty: Whee! Chapter two will be up soon! Just have to write it out first Xdd

Matt: You already did!

Kitty: hello? Corrections.

Matt: oh yea.. forgot

Bai! See you next time!

-Luv

Kitty


End file.
